narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: Faded Legends
Naruto: Faded Legends is a storyline that takes place in an alternate universe from the original Naruto series. This story follows the Naruto series up until the end of Chapter 669, and from that it point it deviates from the central plot. From that point, it takes place approximately one thousand and two years later. This is the page where all of the information concerning the alternative universe, Faded Legends will be kept. Background Madara successfully extracted the nine and eight tails from their respective jinchuriki, and hesitantly dealed a blow that renders Sasuke Uchiha on the verge of death, but this time they do not make a recovery. Kabuto is unfortunately incapable of breaking free of the Izanami, and Obito cannot overpower the strong and resilient Black Zetsu resulting in the deaths of these two shinobi. Yet, as all seems lost, Might Guy rises to the occasion, activates the Eight Gates and unleashes his final attack, Night Guy. A kick that successfully obliterates Madara and saves the world from the wrath of another tyrant. Though, without Naruto to heal him, Might Guy dies a heroic, but tragic death. With Madara destroyed, Black Zetsu is left without a protector and is inevitably captured and executed for his crimes. Due to Madara, the current jinchuriki of the shinju, the Ten Tails sealed within also vanished. However, knowing that it will be reborn as a whole being, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki used his remaining power to split the beast into nine once more, ultimately sacrificing the spiritual chain binding him to the physical realm. Having survived the onslaught of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the shinobi celebrated together, and a temporary peace sprouted from the mutual pain they all felt. Though, this peace would last only two years. Without Naruto and Sasuke alive, mankind lacked the necessary power to repel Toneri's planetary assualt. The resulting devestation was catastrophic. Earth itself suffered from natural destruction, and the natural balance was utterly destroyed. Only the sacrifice made by Hamura's spirit kept the world from collapsing completely. When the moon crashed into the earth, the Tenseigan Energy Vessel was placed towards the core. Using his remaining chakra, and spirit, Hamura powered the vessel with his own existence, costing him the spiritual chain that bonded him to the physical realm. However, the energy that the vessel gained was tremendous, allowing it to restore the magnetic field, nourish the earth physically and spiritually: lands were restored, and new lands were created, oceans were cleansed, and new oceans formed, volcanoes were calmed, etc. Regardless, civilizations were destroyed, and in the blink of an eye history was lost. Though, despite his tremendous sacrifice, Hamura could not ultimately prevent the one hundred year nuclear winter that ensured. The ash and debris from the collision encapsulated the earth, preventing enough sunlight to strike it's surface, and all of the vegetation that Hamura sacrificed himself to bring to fruition would eventually die. Though, , would rise to the occasion, having been inspired by his former student and the deaths of his former teammates, and save humanity from destruction. Using his vast ninjutsu, and his wood release kekkei genkai, Orochimaru provided humanity with tools to survive. Though, even he could only help a select few communities. A majority of the world perished, leaving only hundreds of people alive at the end of the winter. However, once the debris cleared and the sun struck the world again, humanity began their path to recovery. The plants could now grow, the animals could now feed, and people could now populate with a higher rate of the offspring surviving. During this time, the tailed beast had finally reformed from their deaths during the Fourth Shinobi World War. However, each did not return docile as they had proved beforehand. Hagoromo, their father, had sacrificed himself to save humanity, yet it had been their fault that he had to so do. The tailed beast were divided among eachother; one faction sough to destroy all of humanity as a means of punishment and revenge, while the other faction hoped to save them from the wrath of their brothers. The pro-human faction began educating shinobi on ancient ninjutsu to help them benefit in the war, and it worked. However, shinobi, fearing that these beast would too turn, betrayed their helpful brethren and tried to slay them and steal their power. Ultimately, both factions of the biju were forced into hiding, and to avoid being captured they separated from one another. Though, the betrayal etched a hatred in all of their hearts that only proved the untamable malice of humanity. The immortal Snake Sage was perhaps the only known survivor of this hectic period who retained knowledge of the previous world. And such, he inherited the duty of recreating what humanity had lost once before. With Earth's chaotic conditioning concluding, Orochimaru started helping humanity by allowing them to spread outwardly. Although small, humanity managed to repopulate the multiple lands, even created new countries in the process. Soon, he respawned the village system under a single country, a grand kingdom meant to unify humanity. However, Orochimaru used this golden opportunity to assure evilness from before the forgotten times were vanquished. Finally, the realm of Shinobi understood happiness and peace. A new slate had been created, a canvas for humanity to create a proper future. Unfortunately, humans are true to their nature as savage animals. Soon, under the village system, greedy and corrupt officials rose to prominence. Master manipulators who used the forgotten history to achieve power. Characters Geography Having been restored and improved upon by the power of the tenseigan vessel in conjunction with Hamura, the earth has undergone drastic changes. When the moon crashed into the earth, it etched deep into the planet, creating a crater from which no living creature could escape. It sent shockwaves flying across the earth, activating volcanoes, and forcing the magma from underneath onto the surface. In a successful effort to stabilize the planet, Hamura sacrificed his remaining chakra and spirit to the vessel that lay in the core of the planet, infusing the earth with all of his chakra and the remaining chakra and power of his clan. Ultimately, this caused the planet to stabilize: the magnetic field returned, and the volcanoes quelled. However, because a great abundance of life energy coursed through the planet, the earth, being a living creature, grew from it. The magma that sprouted from the inner core materialized into earth, the glaciers that plagued the world were melted and the oceans expanded. The continents, having to deal with the rising oceans, stood higher, and the atmosphere grew taller to maintain the state of equilibrium. At the end of the revitalization of the planet, the earth was unrecognizable.